dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie
| }} are Alrena's subordinates. Overview The War Maidens are composed of female warriors of Angelic race, who serve Alrena. Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Thores & Rena compilation However female humans acknowledged by Rena may also be called War Maidens. They are referred as Walküre, Valkyrie and Valkyria. They are also called the from the ornament imitating the swan's wings attached to the right and left of the helmet. The humans believed that the war maidens will carry the souls of brave warriors who fought and died against fiends to the paradise of Elios. Therefore they are sometimes worshipped not only by Rena's believers but also by Odis and Thores warriors. Culture Since Midou Reiji is a handsome man, he is popular with the war maidens. Some seemed to want to get closer to Reiji with the permission of Rena. However they are unaware of Rena's dislike of Reiji. It seems that the war maidens do not usually associate with men. Military Strength They are inferior in strength compared to the Order of the Holy Knights. They are no match for the Dark Knight, who defeated the Holy Knights Order. Rena claims they aren't skilled in searching or stealth. History The Dark Knight's Raid in Holy Lenaria The war maidens weren't present in Holy Lenaria Republic because Rena is refraining her war maidens from interacting with Reiji. She is aware that Reiji has already dabbled with her war maidens. The Holy Dragon Lord's Horn Rena planned to prevent the Dark Knight from obtaining the Holy Dragon Lord of Silver's horn. Her strategy is to have the Hero of Light's Party confront the dark knight, while the war maidens would steal the horn from him. The war maiden wanted to accompany Rena to Roch Kingdom. However Rena rejected it as the war maidens weren't stealthy enough and they would stand out. Nier worried for the missing Rena, contacted Chiyuki. Nier and the war maidens quickly followed Rena back to Elios. The Battle Against Laveurys Rena and the war maidens are flying above Laveuruntos on a skyship. Nier and the other war maidens were concerned with Reiji being trapped inside the labyrinth. Rena convinced her war maidens to not worry, as Reiji will definitely be back. The war maidens joined the Hero of Light's Party against Laveurys. Diadona saved Laveurys when she used her magic eyes to petrify everybody, however some of the Valkyries were petrified into beautiful emerald statues. Rena and the surviving war maidens recovered the petrified Valkyries back to Elios. The petrified war maiden was placed under the care of Fanacea. They would recover as their symptoms are all lighter thanks to the Rena's shield. The Black Storm Incident Rena orders Nier to assemble the war maidens and prepare for a sortie to Ariadia Republic. Rena and the war maidens stopped the fight between Kuroki and Reiji. With the sudden appearance of Rena and the war maidens, Kuroki ordered the Demon King Army to retreat back to the labyrinth. Dark Knight vs Holy Knight Alphos deployed his Crystal Garden barrier, which was blocking Rena and the war maidens. Rena orders her war maidens to ignore Guno and her forces. Nier and the war maidens were surprised with Rena's comment about Alphos losing to Kuroki. The war maidens witnessed the dragon-form Kuroki pulverising Alphos. They saw Rena stopping Kuroki. The war maiden followed Rena as she thanked Kuroki for sparing Alphos. They picked up the Hero's party on Rena's skyship, Totona entrusted the unconscious Thores to the war maidens. On Rena's skyship, the war maiden find it uninteresting for Reiji to be surrounded by Ishtia and lady attendants. They are also troubled with the skimpy male servants. Land of Gypshir The war maiden accompanied Rena towards Aarnak. They arrived after the Evil Gods left, they witnessed Reiji and Kuroki duel. They cheered when Reiji showed acrobatic reflexes. Lvania's Expedition Apophis and Fangs Invasion The war maidens are mobilised to battle the invading Apophis' Deities. Known Members *Nier *Denebola *Sogn *Schizuferia Etymology In , a | |Warukyūre|from valkyrja "chooser of the slain"}} is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. Selecting among half of those who die in battle (the other half go to the goddess 's afterlife field ), the valkyries take their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, , ruled over by the god . There, the deceased warriors become ( "single (or once) fighters"). When the einherjar are not preparing for the events of , the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens and sometimes connected to swans or horses. Valkyries are attested in the (a book of poems compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources), the , the (both by ) and the (one of the ), all written—or compiled—in the 13th century. They appear throughout the poetry of s, in a 14th-century charm, and in various . The terms wælcyrge and wælcyrie appear in several Old English manuscripts, and scholars have explored whether the terms appear in Old English by way of Norse influence, or reflect a tradition also native among the . Scholarly theories have been proposed about the relation between the valkyries, the , and the , all of which are supernatural figures associated with fate. Archaeological excavations throughout Scandinavia have uncovered amulets theorized as depicting valkyries. In modern culture, valkyries have been the subject of works of art, musical works, comic books, video games and poetry. Development Takeru Nezaki made Berserker and Valkyrie a set. Thores is the deity of Mad Warriors and Rena is a Deity of War Maidens. References Category:Military Forces Category:Occupations